legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate
In construction The Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate (or short for the Triumvirate) is an un-official name for the three major criminal figures in the Order of Flourish before the first Feast of Apollo. The first incarnation of the Triumvirate serves as the previous incarnation of the Traitors of the Order, led by the second incarnation of the Triumvirate. The Triumvirate serve as the secondary antagonistic faction and yet also the Heavy in the upcoming LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Spin-Off - Order of Strawberry - Part 1, with Phyllis Peach as the spinoff's Big Bad. Their logo is based on the Sarandon Family's coat of arm, and Sarandon Family is one of the oldest and most important families in Sleepy Hollow and being the Minister of Strawberry. The first Triumvirate's crime was exposed to public via the actions of Dragonia Dragonfruit, who was also one of the victims of Sarandon Family and Selina's childhood friend. After this expose of her family's dark past where she was not even aware of, Selina tried hard to help Sleepy Hollow's citizens with her talents and eventually mended those wrongdoings of her father. However, unbeknownst to her, Sarandon Family's old crimes were all related to Phyllis Peach, who made instructions to the Sarandons to corrupt Sleepy Hollow from inside. ''Overview - 1st Incarnation Members The original Triumvirate members were gather by Phyllis Peach and did everything under her command in secret. Their actions later influenced many villains appearing in the Order, pretty much due to their severity. The alias of "Criminal Triumvirate" is given by many people who knew their true nature, while they themselves believed all they did was good for the town and they were heroes in the story. The Triumvirate is composed by: *Don 'Francis Fleur' (the most influential mob leader in Sleepy Hollow, the former master of Orlando Orange before the latter's rise to power, and the murderer of Baccarat Blueberry's father) *Former Mayor 'Hector Hickory' (who hired a criminal to kill Selina Strawberry's parents and Lillian Lime's uncle) *And their central figure: Professor 'Steven Strawberry' (the founder of Niveus Pharmaceuticals, Selina Strawberry's own father, who drove Orlando Orange's mother and Lillian Lime's sister to insanity, being the person behind Walter Watermelon's rise to power in Tarrytown). They are all involved with the research of the Croatoan Virus under Lord Helio's plain sight, but they attempted to use the virus as a tool to rule the entire world. However, the were all used by Phyllis Peach inside her game to raise chaos so that she can gain the Stone of Wisdom, despite all the risks she was about to take willingly. They also deeply despise each other despite working together. The Murder in Sarandon Manor The original Triumvirate deeply influenced the life of Selina Strawberry, as both of her parents were murdered by Hector, who was in odds with Steven's way. Hector forced Selina's elder sister Silva (who was disgusted by her parents' corruption) to tell them about the secret tunnel into the Sarandon Manor. Lady Sarah Sarandon was about to tell Lord Helio about her husband's crime, but was killed alongside her husband at the hand of Hector's assassin. After finding her eldest daughter gone missing, Sarah immediately let Hestia Hawthorn sent the young Selina (4-year-old) away to the Order of Flourish's secret base. In order to make Selina run for her life without return, Sarah said to Selina that she "never need her" against her own will, forcing Selina to escape before the assassins arrived and murdered Mr. and Mrs. Sarandon. Unknown to Mrs. Sarandon, Selina was deeply traumatized by her mother's final words to her, believing that she had abandoned her own flesh and blood, without noticing that Sarah protected her daughter from the gunfire after her husband was shot. As a result, the event later caused mental troubles inside Selina to the point of driving her into a split personality disorder, as she started to become bitter and wrathful, despite she tried to become graceful and nice. Selina was later took back to the Order of Flourish by Hestia, while Silva was allegedly murdered by the killer and was never heard of again. The killer was later stabbed to death during his conflict with another inmate. Selina never mourned her mother since she believed she abandoned her, while she highly respected her father in contrary. However, due to Phyllis Peach's own game, the dark secrets of Sarandon Family was revealed, and Selina was shocked to find that her father worked with the mob. It took her another three months to seek out the truth, and she accepted her family's own dark truth. Selina then started to mend everything in the town with the help of Hestia Hawthorn, trying to recant for her father's sins. Phyllis' Plots Overview - 2nd Incarnation Sub Factions Nivues Pharmaceuticals "Fleur Empire" - Fleur Crime Family Quotes about Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate *"The Sarandon Family built this whole town out of innocent people... and now it's the time to allow them all to pay for their sins." - Orlando Orange '' ''Trivia *The Sleepy Hollow Criminal Triumvirate is inspired by the '''Gotham Criminal Triumvirate' from the first season of Batman: The Telltale Series, and it was also a criminal triumvirate formed by a political figure (Hamilton Hill), a mob leader (Carmine Falcone) and a false hero who is biologically related to the main hero (Thomas Wayne). *Stephen and Sarah Sarandon are partly based on the Earth 3 version of Thomas and Martha Wayne in Forever Evil storyline, where they were described as corrupt, uncaring and wicked person in contrast to their kind and loving mainstream counterpart. Category:CIS Productions Category:Order of Flourish Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Criminals Category:Knight Templar Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:OCs Category:Lawful Evil Category:False Hero Category:Mobsters Category:Major Villains Category:Villains Category:Tarrytown Children Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Characters in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:Factions in LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow